Together
by Malic Malic
Summary: A hurt/angst kinda story with love making and smut, some Sabriel next to Destiel, with a splash of Sastiel and Debriel. As close to a happily ever after as they can get. Rated M for Man, that's hot!
1. Unrecognisable

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions of half consensual sex, half rape.**

**A/N: This chapter focuses on Sastiel and Debriel, the second chapter will focus on Sabriel, the third on Destiel and the forth is the aftermath/epilogue.**

* * *

Dean was just about to go and grab a beer when he heard noise coming from the library. Was that Sam? Wasn't he out with Gabriel, helping him take out an evil bitch...ok witch?

"P...Pleeeease..." Sam's shaky voice pleaded, he sounded desperate.

"Caaas... Pleeeease..." He said again and Dean heard some sort of commotion. He didn't know why, but instead of rushing in, he walked slowly to the door frame. Something seemed off and Dean wanted to get a better look of the situation.

Dean gasped upon seeing Castiel's face buried in the crook of Sam's neck, kissing him passionately, his hands all over Sam. And the worst part? Sam... He was actually enjoying it. He seemed like he was about to rip the angel's clothes off, for crying out loud.

In fact... When Dean saw Sam pushing back Castiel's coat, he was on the verge of crying, and he had no idea why. What was this? What was he feeling and why? Why now, why with... And no matter how much it pained him to watch, he remained behind the door frame, peeking in as Sam's hands traced down now Castiel's bare chest down to his stomach and in a flash, Castiel's buckle was undone and his pants now around his ankles.

Dean watched as Sam undid his own jeans, sliding them down and exposing himself for the angel while Castiel's face was as stoic and as emotionless as ever. The older hunter silently gasped as he watched his brother expose the angel as well and bit down on his lip with tears forming in his eyes as Castiel just went back on kissing his little brother's neck.

Dean watched with a heavy heart as the angel's hand came up from gripping Sam's hip behind to grab his ass, and Castiel took a few steps towards the young hunter, each step faster and harder until he slammed him into a wall, his lips never parting Sam's skin. Sam gasped and then moaned loudly as the shorter angel lifted him by the ass and pressed himself on him, letting Sam wrap his legs around Castiel's waist.

Dean watched as Castiel's hand slowly moved from gripping his brother's ass to venture further, deeper, his fingers prodding around.

"C'mon, Caaaas... I... I need..." Sam pleaded, asking the angel to go deeper, to go faster.

"I got you." Was all Castiel said, his finger digging in deep, electing a loud moan out of the hunter.

"Wow, never pegged you as a peeping Tom..." Dean flinched hearing Gabriel's voice behind him, and it took all he had to peel his eyes away from the scene to look at the archangel. Not that he wanted to turn and let him see just what a mess he was.

"I... I..." Dean tried, but another loud moan from Sam captured his attention once more and he turned to see his brother and his friend in a passionate embrace. Dean couldn't see the angel's face, but he could read the pleasure written all over Sam's face as his dick rubbed against the angels, both men painfully hard and Castiel's hand buried somewhere deep inside his brother's ass.

"You enjoying there kiddo?" Gabriel asked, some playfulness in his tone, and Dean finally managed to close his eyes, heavy emotions weighing him down, tears escaping. He wiped around, wanting to tell the pesky archangel off, to tell him to go fuck himself, but the words got lost along the way and the only thing Dean managed was a half choked sound. He wanted to run, to brush pass the annoying trickster, but found himself buried in the spot, unable to move, but also unable to stand on his feet.

Gabriel ran to him and caught him right before his legs gave up on him, placing both of his hands on the hunter's shoulders, and keeping a firm grip. Their eyes met, and Dean was half expecting to see some pity there, half some mockery, as he was sure the archangel was finding all this just amusing. Like Dean's broken heart was to only serve for entertainment purposes. Dean did not expect to see lust in those deep hazel eyes, nor did he expect to see Gabriel biting down on his lower lip so hard, he almost drew blood.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you look hot when you cry?" Gabriel asked, the playfulness in his voice turning into something a bit more serious and he spun Dean around, forcing him to face his brother and the angel in their heated moment, pressing himself against Dean's back. The hunter could feel the archangel's hot breath as Gabriel asked "Don't you want to feel that too?"

"Don't you want someone to do that to you? To kiss you and touch you, lift you to new heights? Don't you want to experience that... intoxicating feeling as someone makes you reach your peek over and over again?... Don't you want someone to let you reach those heavenly clouds and let them guide you up to the stars?"

And Dean stood there, shaking, breath hitching as he watched Castiel slowly moving his fingers away from Sam, earning himself a whine from the younger hunter. Dean's face traced with more tears as he watched Castiel lifting his brother up, just to allow his dick to slide under, brushing past Sam's hole, and hearing Sam pleading the angel for...

"Yes. Yes, I do." Dean said, closing his eyes for a moment, but the loud shout his brother gave made him open them back up, and watch as Castiel buried himself deeper and deeper. Dean didn't even feel he was slowly guided forward, Gabriel still pressed against him, his hands tracing up his shirt, ripping it apart, as his brother let the lord's name slip out of his mouth.

Dean didn't even feel when Gabriel pushed him forward to his knees and snapped the rest of his clothes away as he watched Castiel slowly starting to move Sam up and then letting him slide back down, grunting and sweating.

Dean closed his eyes as he felt something prodding against his own ass, a warm, tingly sensation going up his spine as Gabriel traced his big hands over Dean's back, but the hunter's eyes snapped open again at the sound of his brother's words.

"Caaasss... please... fa... faster..." He heard Sam plea, feeling unable to tear his eyes away from Sam's face, from him biting his lip, his eyes closed and his head jerked back, allowing the angel more access to his collarbone and neck. Dean choked a breath as he felt a finger slide into him, but kept his gaze at the angel's head, only able to see the back of it.

Dean watched, mesmerised, as his angel filled his brother, a burning pain shooting through him, intertwining itself perfectly with Dean's sorrow and regret. If only he told Cas how he felt sooner. If only he had the courage to tell him he felt something more, more then friendship, more then brotherhood. Maybe that could have been him the black-haired angel was kissing. Maybe that would be him caught in a passionate embrace. Maybe...

The burning sensation got worse and worse and Dean realised when it was already too late, that that wasn't Gabriel's finger, but rather his thin dick, enlarging itself as the archangel moved, slowly pushing himself deeper and deeper. A part of Dean wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn't want it, that he couldn't handle it. That it hurt. But another part of him kept the hunter quiet, telling him he deserved it, telling him that is as close as he is ever going to get.

Watching the love of his life fuck his brother, while an archangel was riding him.

Well, riding might not be a correct term. No, Gabriel was moving faster and faster, his dick going in deeper and deeper, all the while expending to it's original thickness. And boy was he huge. Maybe even a bit too much. Dean didn't even notice when he started groaning and moaning, feeling a lot more pain, never reaching nearly those heights that were promised.

And still, his eyes were glued to his brother and his angel, as Castiel pumped Sam harder, smashing him into a wall with each thrust. He could see Sam coming closer and closer, and even Castiel let out a moan, showing he was enjoying this just as much. The sound was like a stab in the heart for Dean, and the hunter unknowingly pushed himself backward, just as Gabriel was about to thrust forward, and the archangel ended up slamming into him hard, Dean screaming in pain.

Something inside of him snapped, but it was too late as the motion made something snap inside Gabriel too, and the archangel pulled out completely, enlarged himself and pushed himself back in, hard. Dean cried out, at the same time Sam did, and finally Castiel's eyes snapped back. Gabriel forced himself into Dean two more times before he came undone, and Dean just slumped forward, half concious, his eyes glazed, his breath slow and shallow.

Cas sprung around, effectively parting Sam, the hunter's cum all over his belly and chest. He quickly pulled his pants back and pushed up the shirt that was still on his arms and walked away from Sam, much to the younger hunter's dismay. It was as if Sam was unaware of what has happened to Dean, only feeling like he wanted more. More pleasure, more sex...

"Gabriel! - Cas's voice was deep and grave - You said you could wait. You said you had enough self-control!" Cas said and if Dean could see him, he would see a very pissed off expression on his face. Not that Gabriel cared, he was still bouncing off the walls from his ecstasy. Still, it felt warm to hear Cas's voice so near now.

That however didn't stop Dean from flinching hard from the angel's touch. Whether it was the fact that he was in physical or emotional pain, Dean almost screamed when Cas moved closer and set his hand on his shoulder, right were his mark used to be. The angelic mark on Dean's soul.

"Oh, Dean... I... I am sorry." The angel stated, not sure how to approach him, seeing as he was behaving like a hurt wild animal right now, expecting pain from any touch. "Dean..." the angel tried again, his grip on the human just a bit tighter, trying to convey some comfort in his touch, but also to keep the hunter in place. Dean choked a scream, his eyes still distant, and he tried to back away. It was clear he wanted to get away, but found no strength, being torn from the inside.

"Dean..." Castiel tried again, placing both of his hands on he hunters shoulders and this time... This time, Dean did scream. He screamed his heart out, the sound continuing for as long as he could carry it, slowly fading into a whine, all the while, he was trashing and trying hard to get away. The angel hugged him tight and kept him in place, pain written on his face from seeing his friend like this. What has Gabriel done?

"Shhhhh... It's ok... I'm here... I'm here..." Castiel whispered as he pulled Dean into a tight soothing embrace, rocking them back and forth, feeling his shirt getting drenched in the hunter's tears. The angel closed his eyes, feeling some heaviness in his heart as Dean sobbed in his chest, and gasped slightly as Dean's hand came up to clutch his shirt.

They sat there for a few minutes, the only sound reaching them was silent pants coming in stereo, some from behind them, from Sam, and the other from somewhere in front of them, from Gabriel. Cas could see, from the hitching in Dean's breath that it was clearly bothering him, keeping him in this broken state, not allowing him to start to heal.

So Cas loosened his hug and when he felt Dean starting to shake, and when he felt Dean's grip on his shirt tightening, he soothed him once more. "Shhhh... I'm here... I'm here..." The angel moved his hand under Dean's legs and lifted him up in his arms. Dean let out a loud cry, the movement hurting him, and his grip on the angel's shirt tightened, his nails digging into the angel's chest as Cas carried him to his room, leaving behind a very aroused archangel and a panting hunter, sparing them nothing more then a warning glace.


	2. Trust

And as soon as Castiel was out of sight, the two were all over each other, tearing off the rest of their clothes, kissing each other's exposed skin, their hands tracing over each other's body, learning every curve.

Gabriel was the first one to break away, barely, panting, but with a guilty expression... "I... I can't... What I did to Dean... I... I can't risk doing that a... again..." He trailed off, loosing his train of thought as Sam's lips traced from his jaw, down his neck, his fingers tracing up the tricksters abs, up his chest to meet his own lips at Gabriel's niples, making the archangel moan and roll his eyes.

"Sss... Saaam..." Gabriel let out, his voice bearing both warning and need, his hand coming to grip the hunter's head, taking in a fistful of hair and just squeezing tight. He was almost lost in that high feeling, as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, enjoying the feel of the hunter's hot lips and his cold fingers. Then suddenly, he jerked Sam's head back and looked down to meet his eyes, something wild and terrifying written in those hazels.

"I. Will. Hurt. You... And I... I don't want to hurt you..." The archangel hissed through his teeth.

There was a moment of silence as Sam stared back into Gabriel's eyes, lust mixed with uncertainty. And then he whispered:

"I trust you."

Gabriel stared back into those ocean blues, some bewilderment flashing upon his face. If this wasn't that kind of a situation, they they both weren't under that damn spell, would the hunter still feel the same? Would Gabriel dare to dream?

He could feel Sam gasp as the archangel pulled his head up and crashed their lips together, enveloping the much larger hunter in a passionate kiss, making him loose himself in the feel of Gabriel's lips, the feel of his hands move from his hair, down to cup his cheeks and then lower and lower... There was a sudden spark, a jolt Sam felt and his eyes shot open at the same time Gabriel's did and the archangel pulled away, his red bruised lips slowly forming a devilish smirk. His eyes traced down, watching Sam, and the hunter felt just a bit exposed, just a bit objectified, and loving every moment of it.

Finally, Gabriel's smile formed into a wide grin and he moved towards the hunter once more, roughly taking him by the shoulders and spinning him around away from himself, pressing his warm naked body against the hunters. Sam might have expected Gabriel to take him from behind, probably force him on his knees, and he didn't care. He wanted... He needed to feel it. He needed it all.

Sam did not expect to see another Gabriel spread out over the table, wilgling his small little ass at the hunter. The Gabriel behind him pushed Sam forward, and the hunter gasped at the idea that was forming in his head, figuring out just what the archangel had in mind. The spell might make Gabriel loose control, but if he divided himself, there was less chance he could harm Sam. That... And... Why should Gabriel get to have all the fun?

Sam huffed a nervous smile as Gabriel pushed him forward once more, and there was a certain shyness in his moves as he reached out to touch the Gabriel that was leaning over the table. And as if Gabriel could read into his actions, as if he knew it was almost Sam's first time with a man, in this position at least, Gabriel took Sam's hands into his, and guided them to his doubles ass, squeezing and letting the other hand caress his back, electing a hum from the double.

The hunter huffed yet another smile letting Gabriel guide his hand over the doubles ass, the fingers tracing deeper and deeper, coming to the hole. And the naughty trickster left Sam's hand right there, abandoning him, and making him continue on his own, retracting his hand on Sam's back, caressing and drawing out Sam's shoulder blades. He felt the hunters hand shake, being left alone to do all that hard work, and Gabriel started tracing around Sam's back with his lips, making the poor tall man shiver with excitement.

So with a sigh, Sam continued on his own, gently moving his finger and circling the hole, slowly and gingerly, making the double's pleasurable hums turn into impatient grunts. His face flared red as he tried to figure out what to do, and suddenly remember Castiel's finger inside of him, moving a stretching him out. Despite being almost asexual, the angel seemed to know what he was doing back then, as if he had done it before. Now that he thought about it, Castiel seemed to understand quite fast what curse it was that was slowly and painfully killing the hunter. Still, a part of Sam wished that Gabriel thought of this before, before he had to ask the angel for... assistance. Poor Sam was so enveloped in it all, he didn't even know what happened with his brother, he didn't even know he was there.

Gabriel's own hand went down to the hunters ass, trying to show him what he needed to do, but instead of slipping a finger, he slipped in two, seeing as Sam was already stretched from his previous activity. Sam gasped at the motion and his mind started clouding again, which was both good and bad. Good, because it prevented him from thinking and it made him act. Bad, because he was still under the spell and he felt the same need. The need to have someone inside of him, the need to be brought to the edge and pushed over. That was still the spell acting, wasn't it?

The lovely sounds that the double was letting out made Sam more confident in his own motions and slowly, he added another finger, and after a while another, all the while being raised high by Gabriel's kisses and touches. He sucked in a deep breath when Gabriel's hand moved down his back, gripping his hip for a second and then ventured forward, tingling Sam's stomach and moving down his V line to grab a hold of Sam's very much hard dick. The only thing that stopped Sam from coming undone right then and there was the unexpected and painful, yet a pleasant bite. Gabriel bit him mid back, almost drawing blood, and used his free hand to move Sam closer to his double, lining them up just right and guiding Sam slowly inside himself.

Sam heard the moan from both Gabriel and his double as he felt the warmth of that nice, tight ass all around his pulsating member. Oh, if he could, he would melt at this feeling. And the best part? Gabriel was pushing on, making Sam go in deeper and deeper, All. The. Way.

Holy... No girl could ever withstand him going all in, no way. He... He never knew how it felt to be so deep inside somebody, having them completely around his hard, long dick. He didn't even notice that Gabriel just let him stay like that for a while, only tracing more kisses down his shoulder blades. It was only when the double let out a hum that he felt he was pulsating inside of him and then gasped feeling Gabriel behind him, aligning his own member with Sam's entrance.

"Holy... Oh, Gabrieeeell... Fuuuck..." He let out, feeling himself being filled again, the archangel's dick moving all the way inside, brushing at that special spot, and at the same time pushing himself against the hunter, making Sam lean forward on his double. It was a vicious circle, the way both Gabriel's moaned, one in front of him, one in his ear, making him shiver from the excitement and trying so damn hard to keep himself on that edge and not go tumbling down.

"Ga...Gaaabeee...Ooohh... Fuuuck..." is how amazing it felt being caught up in a Gabriel sandwich like this.

"You got it , kiddo." Gabriel took it as a request and started to pull out. Sam's own ass followed, the hunter whining at the loss and in the process pulled his own member almost all the way out of the double. Gabriel smirked and changed directions, pushing into Sam and making him push on forward. all three moaning and screaming each other's name.

Gabe repeated it again and one more time, and Sam slumped on top of the double, his mind clouding over, the id taking over completely. He started kissing and biting down on the double's neck, and even if he knew it wasn't his Gabriel, he knew that the archangel would feel it nonetheless. He started following Gabriel's rhythm, pushing himself back when this lover did, and allowing himself to be slammed back in when Gabriel pushed forward.

Soon they were moving faster and faster, completely in sync, all three a big moaning mess, biting and kissing each other, their hands spread all over each other's body. Sam felt he was close, so, so close, and he felt the archangel was too. But suddenly, there was a hand gripping at his hair, tugging him up, while Gabriel continued his thrusts, and Sam's eyes met the eyes of a third double, flames of utter passion burning bright in those beautiful hazel orbs.

The third double's lips parted open, it seemed like he was about to say something, all the while keeping eye contact with a Sam who kept getting hit again and again, and who kept being buried deeper and deeper then he ever thought possible. The double licked his full lips, like he was trying to lose the dryness that that fire in his eyes caused, still seeming like he was trying to speak.

Sam's own mouth opened, his breathing hitching feeling so damn close, so... close... Almost... There...

The third double crashed his lips with Sam's at the exact moment as Sam and the other two came, all in perfect timing, all perfectly coming undone, reaching their highest, and Sam cried out in Gabriel's mouth, getting lost in the sensation of it all, and while his eyes were closed, all he could see were those beautiful eyes, staring back at him. His entire mind went completely blank and he let himself drift away, not into the darkness, but into the hazelness, feeling utterly bodiless.


	3. Faith

Cas barely managed to get to Dean's room and open the door, with each movement Dean cried out and each sob cut through the angel worse than any angel blade ever could. As gently as he possibly could, he set the hunter onto the bed, and watched as Dean curled up into fetal position, burring his head away from the light of the room. Cas watched him with teary eyes and gasped when he noticed blood smeared all over his hands and abdomen.

With wide eyes, he shifted his gaze upon the hunter once again and felt a sharp pain in his chest, like someone plunged a blade in his heart and twisted. The blood... It was Dean's. His entire lower back was covered in the sticky red substance, indicating something was very, very wrong.

Dean flinched when Cas reached out and set this two fingers on his forehead, and probably would have tried to move away if Cas's words hadn't soothed him. The angel closed his eyes and let his grace float through the hunter's body, refraining himself from fixing the small cuts, pains and bruises, saving his already depleted strength for whatever was causing the bleeding. The angel's brows furrowed when he found what he was looking for and with a deep frown he sighed. The damage was too great. Too great to fix it like this. He could try, but would probably end up burning most of his power and not finish healing Dean completely.

"Dean..." Cas tried calling upon his friend, but it only caused the hunter to curl up even tighter, and for Cas to close his eyes heavily, his heart aching knowing what he would have to do.

"Dean... I have to heal you... - he said reaching out to the man in front of him - I have to..." He got cut off when he set his hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean cried out, the sound turning into a whine. It hurt Cas to see his friend like this, to know he was part to blame. Because when he was in Dean's head, he could feel that the pain wasn't just physical, it was emotional, and Cas thought he knew why it was so. Still, he needed to do this, he had to, otherwise Dean might bleed out and die.

"I am sorry Dean, but I have to..." Cas said and set his hand on his friend once again, reaching to touch his back with the other. As soon as he set his other hand, the hunter cried out again and flinched hard, trying to move away.

"I have to, Dean... I have to heal you..." the angel tried to sooth, tried to explain, but the lower his hand went, the more defensive Dean got, crying out and screaming, trashing on the bed trying to get away.

"Damn it, Dean, please understand... I have to do this... I have to heal you or you will die..." Cas said trying to stop Dean from fidgeting, trying to calm him, but he knew it was pointless. The hunter was too hurt and most of his mind shut down, his brain trying to process what happened to him and trying to defend himself from any further attack. Dean screamed as Cas's hand reached his lower back and he started kicking and moving away causing more blood to gash out.

Cas took a deep breath and whispered "Please... Forgive me."

And Dean screamed his lungs out and Cas's heart shattered when he pulled the hunter and pinned him to the bed, his hand reaching down Dean's back. The angel closed his eyes, not letting the tears escape as he moved his hand between Dean's cheeks and set his palm over Dean's entrance while Dean cried and screamed and tried to fight, eventually having his screams turn into sobs feeling unable to stop from what his mind thought would happen once again.

"I am so sorry, Dean..." Cas whispered into Dean's ear, and let his grace float from his hand into Dean. The hunter gasped feeling warmth where there should be a burning sensation. Feeling tingles where there should be pain. Feeling relief where there should be agony. When it was done, Cas slowly released him, but the hunter remained motionless, hot tears still streaming down his face.

A part of Dean finally snapped out of it, some of his mind healed along with his body. He felt so violated, but blamed himself. None of this would have happened if he wasn't so hurt by what he saw and allowed Gabriel to... He could even think about it without having his heart feeling like it would leap out of his chest, without his breath picking up, threatening to give him a heart-attack. Was it even Gabriel that did that to him? Why would he do that to him?

Dean couldn't remember much as one image kept flashing upon his eyes. Cas, his friend, his... his angel, in a wild passionate embrace with his brother out of all the people. Cas, the angel that set his hand on Dean and pulled him out of Hell. The angel that kept him going, that betrayed all of Heaven for Dean, for what Dean thought was right. The angel that gave them so much, and the same angel Dean never got to tell how he felt.

But that angel was here now, with him, and Dean couldn't help but feel it was more of an obligation for him. He was probably feeling guilty about what happened and was trying to make amense, along with healing him like he would always do. Cas retracted and looked away for a moment, gathering himself, never noticing that the hunter's eyes weren't glazed, staring into space, but rather at him. He let out a heavy sign and turned to look at his friend, meeting Dean's eyes and feeling sorrow wash over him completely.

"Dean..." Cas tried, but felt the words stuck in his throat as his friend closed his eyes and turned away from him. The angel swallowed hard, knowing that if he pushed it, Dean would probably tell him he wants to be alone and make him leave. But he couldn't do that. No, he had to explain and he had to be there for Dean whether the hunter wanted him or not.

"Dean..." he tried again, this time setting his hand on Dean's left shoulder as the hunter had his back on him now and gasped when he felt the hunter shake and let out a very silent sob. "I am so sorry, Dean... I... I shouldn't have left Gabriel... I shouldn't have trusted he would have enough self control to withstand that spell... Oh, Dean... I am so sorry."

The hunter only let out another silent sob.

"Dean... They... They were under a spell... A _Jejunatio fuisset_ spell..." the moment he said those words, he could hear the hunter's silent gasp, a figured he must know about the spell. Of course, Dean Winchester would know any spell that has anything to do with sex. Especially the kind of spell that could kill you if you refrain from sex. Cas mentally rolled his eyes... The idiocracies the human kind could come up with, he would never understand.

Dean moved, slowly turning on his stomach, burying his head in the pillows for a good few minutes before turning to face the angel. Cas's comforting hand now rested on the middle of Dean's back, forgotten until the hunter turned, consequently sliding to the other shoulder. Cas tried to pull it away, but Dean set his own hand over it, keeping it in place and locked his red, tear filled eyes with the angel.

"Stay..." Dean whispered pleadingly, the word coming out like another broken sob, and the angel squeezed his shoulder slightly, nodding. Of course he would stay. He would do almost anything Dean asked. He knew, he knew for quite a while what the proximity of the hunter has done to him. It became clear when he set his eyes on him again, after being brought back from the empty. And the angel knew, Dean felt the same, he could feel it in his hug, he could see it in his eyes. But he kept quiet, he said nothing, waiting for Dean to make a move. He just never expected it to be like this.

Much to Cas's surprise, Dean pulled on his hand, suggesting he wanted the angel closer, in the bed, next to him. Cas looked down on his bloodied shirt and then back on the hunter. Removing his shirt, not wanting to get the blood on Dean or his bed, he wiped himself with it and reached to take on one of Dean's discarded shirts. Just a few inches short of it, Dean pulled him back again and the angel turned to look at the hunter.

Those beautiful green eyes always had a way of making him do whatever they wanted. Shirt forgotten on the floor, Cas laid his head on Dean's pillow, facing him, gazing deep into those emeralds. This wasn't really the first time he was intimate with Dean, though Dean might not see it like that. No, the first time was when they meet, deep down in the fiery pits of Hell, when Cas first saw those gorgeous green eyes that held the whole world in them. It was when he set his hand on the hunter claiming him for Heaven, claiming him for himself. It was when his true form enveloped over the hurt and broken soul of the hunter and started healing his fractured mind, while carrying him out of there, out of the demonic influence, out of reach from all Hell.

Slowly, the angel set his hand back on Dean's shoulder, while the hunter just stared at him, the emotions in his eyes inexplicable, undefinable. Was Cas doing the right thing? Was this what Dean wanted, but couldn't say? Or was Cas's mind playing tricks on him, making his see something that wasn't there, and would probably end up traumatizing the poor hunter more then he already was?

Cas took a deep breath and slowly moved closer to Dean, slowly as to allow Dean to move away if he wanted to, but instead of seeing him retract, he saw a small spark ignite in Dean's eyes. A very small, barely noticeable spark, but it was there. Encouraged by it, Cas moved closer, his eyes still locked with Dean's and finally he brushed his lips over the hunter's, ever so slowly and gently. Dean's eyelids became heavy and his eyes closed as his mouth parted and allowed Cas to set more warm kisses on his lower lip, sending tingles all through Dean's system.

Finally, his eyes snapped open when Cas's lips disappeared and there was some alarming distress in them as they searched the angel's face, trying to figure out why he stopped. And Cas could read that look, he could read Dean like an open book, and a small smile tugged at his lips, looking lovingly over at the man before him, his hand moving up and down Dean's arm, caressing it. He could feel the sigh of relief Dean let out when he came closer once again, pressing another soft kiss in the corner of Dean's mouth, and this time, he felt Dean return the kiss. Like he wanted to let him know he wanted this. He wanted him. He wanted _them._

The kiss, longer then Cas thought would be, was soft and gentle, lips intertwining with one another and just that. No passion, no lust, just... Pure emotion in it. It was more healing to Dean than any grace could ever do.

At last, they both broke the kiss, and just stared at each other for a few moments, happiness spreading just a bit and covering up the bad that that day brought. Still, it wasn't all forgotten, it wasn't all out of mind and Dean's breath hitched just once, making Cas's eyes flash with worry. Dean swallowed hard and moved even closer, setting his head low and burring it in the crook of Cas's neck. He was so close, so close to let out another sob, to start crying again. as the images started attacking his weakened mind.

Cas in exchange held him closer, his hand going to his back, rubbing at his shoulder blades, trying to calm him, and comfort him. He started rocking them just a bit, gently caressing him and whispering in his ear. "It's going to be all right, Dean. I am here. I got you." And he was, wasn't he? He was always there, when he could, when Dean needed him. And Dean needed him now more than ever before.

He choked a sob and closed his eyes heavily, his head still in resting on Cas's shoulder, on his collarbone, and Dean breathed in hard, taking in Cas's scent and savouring it, wishing the two never part again. Wishing Cas could just be there forever, just holding him and comforting him, making him forget... Cas gasped when he suddenly felt Dean's lips tracing up his collarbone and over his neck. The angel felt a jolt coursing through his entire body and he tried to speak and tried to ask Dean what he was doing, but his throat closed for a moment, barely letting him breathe. His hand instinctively pressed against Dean's back, a part of Cas wanting him even closer, and he almost allowed his urges to take over.

Cas snapped out of it with a mere image of Dean lying broken on the floor of the library and he set his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to push him away, trying to stop him while finally uttering the words "D... Dean... What... What are you doing?" Panting a bit, he managed to pull he hunter away from him and meet his teary eyes for a moment, relaxing thinking he stopped him, and Dean used that moment when Cas let his guard down again to attack his neck again.

Cas tried, gently, to push him away again, struggling not just against Dean, but against his own inner desires, all the while calling upon the hunter to stop and to explain. Cas tried hard, hard to resist himself and his own thoughts, knowing he couldn't, he wouldn't do this to Dean, not after what happened.

"D... Dean, stop. Please, stop... Why... Why are you doing this? D... Dean..." Cas tried, struggling against the hunter, not letting the feel of Dean's fingers over his bare chest arouse him, the feel of Dean's warn lips against his neck cloud his judgement. Oh, how he wanted to just let go... It would be so easy, just... Just let go...NO!

"Dean!" Cas said, finally grabbing Dean's shoulder a bit roughly and pushing him away, looking confusingly into Dean's face that was traced with falling tears as more threaten to fall. The hunter started shaking, gazing deep into Cas's blue eyes, drowning in them, and when he couldn't stand it anymore, he let the dam break and cried out, painful sobs escaping him. Cas pulled him back into his warm embrace and just held him tight, feeling Dean's hot tears fall on him.

"You... You can fix it... I need you to fix it... I need you." And just like that, Cas understood. He understood what Dean wanted, what Dean needed.

"I need you to fix it, Cas, please... Cas, please..." Dean begged as he sobbed, and Cas's breath hitched again. What Dean was asking him... How could he say Yes to that? How could he say No?

"Make it better, Cas, please... Please..." Dean's sobs toned down and he set his lips on the angel's neck again, kissing, his hand squeezing the angels arm. Cas remained almost frozen in spot, struggling to make a decision, but a part of him knew what he was going to do eventually. He was going to do what Dean wanted, what Dean needed. But he could bring himself to start, he couldn't, not after...

Dean's lips travelled lower, his cries toning down almost completely and he kissed the angel's chest, working slowly towards the nipples. Cas sucked in a breath when Dean's hot lips brushed against a nipple and trembled when Dean's tongue started playing around. But the hunter was impatient and lazily, his lips ventured lower, tracing kisses down the angel's stomach and down to his V line. Cas wasn't even aware when Dean managed to undo his belt and unzip his pants, lost in the thoughts of what he should do, lost in the sensation of how good it felt to have Dean do this to him. He gasped and snapped his hands on the hunter's shoulders when he felt Dean's warm breath so close to his hardened member and he immediately pulled Dean away.

"P...Please..." Dean said looking deep into the angel's eyes, his own red and puffy mush like his lips.

"No." Cas proclaimed, looking firmly at the man before him, seeing his lower lips tremble at the angel's words.

"No." Cas repeated, staring into those eyes that bore the colour of the most beautiful forests in the world, as Dean stared back into the sky behind those blue eyes, still pleading, but slowly losing hope.

"Not like this." The angel finally added and pulled on Dean, and Dean followed, and allowed himself to be guided back up, facing the angel once more. Cas leaned in and kissed Dean softly on the lips, just like before, gently and slowly. The hunter started melting into the kiss just like he did before and when Cas thought he was calm enough, his tongue brushed against Dean lower lip, and then disappeared just as quickly. Cas kept on kissing the hunter, not allowing Dean's hands anywhere. Just when Dean was getting lost in that slow, tender kiss, the angel's tongue slipped out again, brushing at the hunter's lower lip once more, teasing.

Dean's eyes snapped open as tingles went down his spine, but Cas went back to kissing him gently, his hand finally releasing Dean's and travelling up to caress his arm. The hunter finally figured it out, Cas wanted to lead. There was a small amount of panic rising in his chest at that thought, at the thought of being submissive again, but it quickly melted away when Cas's other hand touched Dean's bare chest, the fingertips just tracing along the middle. Cas brushed his tongue against Dean's lips for the third time, this time entering his mouth just a bit, teasing again, and Dean didn't even realize he was guided down to lay on his back.

Cas kept teasing, sliding his tongue inside Dean's mouth, sometimes nearing Dean's, sometimes Dean's tongue tried to follow and Cas just kept teasing, closing his mouth whenever Dean came close. All the while, the angel was caressing the hunter's body, tracing his fingers down his arm, over his chest, sending thousands and thousands tingles through Dean's body.

Cas was still on his side, next to Dean, leaning on him, letting his warm skin brush against Dean's side, allowing him to get used to the feeling. He let his hand wonder lower, over the hunter's abs and slowly tracing with his fingers down Dean's V line. He could feel the hunter sucking in a breath when his fingers brushed against the base of Dean's pulsing member, and then shudder when he kept going lower. Cas could feel his heart started to race, so he kept going, down Dean's thigh and all the way down to his knee.

Dean's breath just evened out when it hitched again, as Cas's hand started moving back up again, brushing under his knee and up his inner thigh. But then Dean finally caught that elusive tongue in a sweet embrace of his own, Cas finally allowing him access to it, and suddenly the fact that Cas's hand was reaching his groin didn't seem like that big of a deal.

And the kiss deepened and Dean was getting more and more excited, and then noticed that Cas's hand hasn't moved. No, he was actually just keeping it there, right between his leg and his torso, the back of it leaning ever so slightly at Dean's balls. A part of Dean wanted him to move it, to do something, a part of him dreaded it. But that kiss was so good, Cas's lips tasting so good and damn, when did the angel learn how to kiss like that?

He felt his lover shift on the bed next to him and felt the loss of his body there on his side. A small whine escaped him, and Cas paused the kissing just for a second, before continuing, conveying just a tad more passion in the kiss. Dean's hand reached out to find the warmth of that body, but with his eyes closed, he found nothing, even though the angel was still kissing him.

Dean felt another shift of weight there on the bed and suddenly, the angel was moving on top of him. His breathing picked up just a bit, but then at the same time, Cas brushed his teeth over Dean's lower lip, biting just a bit, and it sent a very pleasant jolt through Dean's system. Oh, he could do this. It was good. Dean figured out fast what the angel was doing. Using distractions to ease Dean into this. And Dean liked it, he liked it a lot. And then suddenly, Dean realized something. Even though he was the one on the bottom, even though he wasn't allowed to touch the angel much, even though he would be the one to... he wasn't the submissive one here. No. He was being worshiped.

And Dean gasped, tears filling his eyes as the realization hit him and as he felt Cas's exposed dick brush against his own. And despite the fact that these weren't those tears of hurt and angst, they were more tears of joy, those tears that come when you realize someone loves you that much, the person would be willing to go to Hell and back for you, only this time without being ordered to; Dean wouldn't let those tears fall. Only because he didn't want the angel to stop.

Cas finally broke the kiss and gazed into Dean's eyes, like he felt the shift inside the hunter. He gave him a questioning look, but Dean only stared back at him with a bit of longing in his eyes. Satisfied that Dean was doing all right, Cas moved his hand to caress Dean's cheek, setting a few more kisses on his red puffy lips, and then moved his hand over Dean's eyes, making him close them, probably wanting them to stay closed. And Dean did just that, completely giving himself to the angel, trusting him more then he trusted himself sometimes.

Cas's lips parted Dean's once more, but not Dean body as they traces over the corner of his mouth, down to his jaw line and under it, moving slowly towards the neck. Oh those sweet warm lips when they reached his collarbone, Dean was already starting to pant. Cas's hands were everywhere, on his chest and arms, sometimes brushing down to his abdomen, while his hard dick pulsated right next to Dean's, the hunter could feel it.

Tenderly, the angel moved lower to Dean's chest letting his hand go down to Dean's thighs, right where it was before and this time Dean didn't mind it. In fact, he felt like he was burning out, slowly driven to the edge and held there, hovering just over the open cliff. It was antagonizing, at yet it felt so good. So good the hunter was a bit lost in that blissful sensation and he didn't feel when Cas's hand ventured deeper.

Suddenly, feeling fingers nearing his entrance, Dean's eyes snapped open wide, just in time to see Cas move those beautiful lips of his lower down to the base of his member and he gasped. The angel paused all movements and looked up to meet his lover's eyes, the look in his own asking if Dean would like him to stop. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute and since Dean didn't stop him, nor told him to keep going, the angel started to move his hand deeper, ever so slowly and watch Dean's reaction.

The hunter closed his eyes for a second, breathing in and out, calming himself and reopened them, again not saying a word. So Cas did what he thought would help Dean. He place a few kisses at the base of Dean's member and then slowly moved upward, up the stem, at the same time circling his entrance with his finger. He stopped just when he reached the top and looked back up at Dean who was staring back at him, biting down on his lower lip, burning anticipation in his eyes.

Cas moved his finger over the entrance and slowly pushed in, watching as Dean sucked in a small gasp, but otherwise not moving. The bravery of the hunter earned him a small smile and finally, Cas lowered his head, setting a warm wet kiss on Dean's dick.

Dean's head instantly fell backwards, his eyes closed and his lower lip nearly bleeding. It took all he had not to come right there and then; and then, oh God... When Cas took him inside his wet mouth, his beautiful wet, warm mouth... oh God...

Who cares about that finger prodding around his already stretched hole? Cas was moving his mouth just over his head and then, just when he added another finger, he started sucking and started dancing with his tongue around the head of Dean's dick and... oh... my... God...

And then a small pain cut through him as Cas added the third finger and Dean grimaced, but next thing he knew, his mouth dropped open and his head fell forward again, watching the angel take him in deeper and deeper, all the way to the base of his hard member. If it wasn't for those fingers inside of him now, Dean would have come undone. Hell, the angel didn't even start to give him a proper blowjob and Dean was already so close, so lost in that amazing feeling.

Dean started to come back down to Earth when he felt Cas's fingers moving and it was a perfect symmetry of pain and pleasure, added by the fact that the angel actually started bobbing his head up and down his penis. Pretty soon, all Dean could feel is the back of Cas's throat, fingers completely forgotten and Cas kept going up and down and up and down... all... the... fucking... way...

Dean was there. He was right there, panting and so close to having the angel's name roll off his lips, along with scream of pure bliss. And then it suddenly stopped. The fingers retracted and so did Cas's mouth and Dean snapped his eyes back on the angel completely lost. He saw those gorgeous puffy red lips move closer to him and he completely missed that his legs were being parted, the angel's knee slipping between.

Dean shifted his focus from the lips to Cas's bright blue eyes, and saw only himself there. Saw that he was the only thing the angel cared about, the only one that mattered a damn thing to a billion year old divine entity. Holy... cow. There was an angel, an actual angel and he only had eyes for him. A freaking angel that saw the entire history, that held such tremendous power in his hand, that could smite a city, dry out rivers and move mountains and he... he was all his.

Dean gasped feeling Cas's member at his entrance.

And those eyes, those amazing blue eyes held all the worry of the world that the angel tried to hide, wanting to seem confident in what he was doing. After all, this is what Dean wanted. This is what he wanted Cas to do, to fix it, to make him forget... What was it again? Does it even matter anymore?

Dean took some initiative and pulled the angel for a deep lustful kiss, and he could feel the angel relaxing as he set his hand back on Dean's cheek and then sliding it down to his neck. Still, he broke the kiss and watched Dean closely as he moved forward. Any hint, a single word from the hunter and the angel would instantly stop.

Penetrating his lover, Cas watched as Dean gasped and held his breath, feeling his tighten and the angel faltered. But Dean closed his eyes only for a second and opened them, taking in a deep breath and swallowing hard he nodded back at the angel. Cas could feel Dean relax again, and they locked their eyes again, making a connection, and allowing Dean to seek out comfort in those eyes that gave out all the love that they could muster. Sure, Cas could use a distraction again, but figured the first entry should be done like this, having Dean focus on him, building up and maintaining the trust between them. Slowly and steadily Cas pushed in and watched as Dean clenched his teeth, but the look in his eyes telling him to keep going. So the angel kept going and going and the suddenly... He stopped.

Dean was breathing in and out heavily, feeling himself filled, but the angel's gaze kept him grounded, and then the moving stopped and Dean blinked at his angel, raising a brow, wondering why he stopped. And then it hit him. That was it. Cas was all in. And Dean actually huffed at his thought that resembled a poker reference. And then smiled. Because, metaphorically... Dean was all in too.

Cas smiled back, gently and lovingly and moved to kiss his hunter, his lover, his human, his... Dean. He tried hard not to move his lower body much, and seeing as Dean was propped on his elbows, he nearly succeeded. But then he slightly lost his balance and moved just a tad and Dean... Dean actually moaned.

Not scream, not cry out, but moaned. Oh, that beautiful sound was all the angel needed and bit by bit, he started moving back and forth, trailing his kisses from Dean's lips to his neck, tracing his fingers over the hunters abs electing sweet moans from the hunter.

It hurt. Yes, it hurt, but Dean was hurt much worse, he could go pass this. It became easier when he felt the angel's hands on him, his kisses and his steady motions. Oh, those wet mouth of his trailing those how kisses down his neck. That alone would be enough to drive the hunter mad. And when he heard Cas let out his first moan, his first sound of pleasure. Oh, it sent Dean to new heights.

The more the angel moved, the more they both groaned, becoming a moaning mess. The pain was gone, completely gone, and slowly the hunter started to move to Cas's rhythm, meeting his slow thrusts and feeling like he was reaching that edge again. But the best part? The best part was that he could feel Cas reaching it too. And it made him move more too, meeting each and every thrust, letting Cas bury himself deeper and deeper.

And Cas couldn't take it anymore, all this time he was showering Dean in kisses, but when his lover started to move underneath him, Cas was slowly starting to lose it. He kept his rhythm, but it was Dean who took a bit of a lead and Cas couldn't hold it anymore. So he let it out.

"D... Dean..." He let the hunter's name slip and roll of his tongue and it did just what he thought it would. It made the hunter lose it to, forcing the angel to move faster and faster, thrusting in and hitting that special spot.

"C... Cassss..." The hunter let out, and it sent them both into a frenzy, both completely lost in the feeling of one another, completely and utterly lost in this much pleasurable act.

"D... Oh, Dean..." Cas managed one more time, his voice coming out more like a pant, but sending another jolt down Dean's spine and the hunter almost propped his lower part up, changing the angle a bit.

"D... Dee... Deeeeaaaann!"

"Ohhh... Caaasss!"

After the angle change it took two more thrusts and they were both reaching the stars, lost in the intoxicating feeling of the orgasm they both shared, lost in that primal feeling of utter satisfaction.


	4. Resolution

Sam woke up in his bed, and slightly gasped meeting those gorgeous hazel eyes staring back at him. Gabriel laid on the bed next to him, facing the hunter, curled up and his head on a different pillow, just watching Sam as he slept. There was a small spark in his eyes when Sam smiled at him, as if he wasn't expecting that reaction, but rather confusion or embarrassment.

"Mmm... Morning..." Sam said and remained in the same position, looking back at the angel.

"Morning , sunshine." Gabriel said, his voice soft, and Sam's brows furrowed for just a second, expecting some playfulness in the archangel's voice and finding none. After what happened between them last night, especially seeing that it was Sam's fault they got hit with that spell, he thought the archangel would at least tease him a bit.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Gabriel asked with a serious and maybe a bit sad expression.

"Depends on what you mean?" Sam said with another smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

"That you trusted me..." Gabriel replied flatly, like he was ignoring Sam's attempts.

"Of course I did, Gabe. I trust you." Sam was a bit confused by the question. A thought that what happened with them last night might just be that... One night. And Sam felt a pang in his heart at that thought.

But then Gabriel closed his eyes heavily, grimacing like he was in pain. Sam's eyes widened at that and he immediately moved close, his hand coming up to caress the angel's cheek.

"Gabe... What... What's wrong?" Sam asked and again felt a pang in his chest at the sight. The angel's eyes opened, filled with tears and sorrow and then closed again as the angel shook his head.

"No... No, I shouldn't be trusted. No... You... You shouldn't feel like that. I... I don't deserve it... I don't deserve you." He said, his voice breaking and Sam propped up and reached for him and pulled him closer.

"Oh, Gabriel... It is I that don't deserve you. You are..." Sam tried but got cut off as Gabriel angrily pushed him away and abruptly got off the bed, it seemed like he was ready to take flight. But before he did, he turned just a bit, glancing over his shoulder at the hunter. He didn't want to hurt him by leaving, but he couldn't face what he has done. Once a coward, always a coward.

"You won't feel the same once you... – and there was a heavy sigh before the archangel continued – Seeing you last night with Castiel... Made me realize I could lose you , and I didn't want to lose you... But the spell. It was affecting me, making my desire grow and then... Then Dean came along..." Sam gasped at the mention of his brother's name, but had no time to ask any questions as Gabriel continued, his voice grave and wrapped in pain.

"I don't deserve your trust, Sam..." And just as he was about to flap his wings and disappear, Sam caught him by the wrist, grounding him like an anchor, and Gabriel turned, tears streaming down his face, meeting the hunter's gaze.

Yes, there was worry in Sam's eyes. Yes, there was confusion in his expression. But there was also determination and warmth and something else, something the archangel couldn't quite pinpoint. Sam pulled him closer once more, this time setting a firm kiss on the angel's lips, making the angel gasp into it, not having expected that. But within seconds, he relaxed just a bit, the kiss strong and powerful, making him relinquish al control.

And when he pulled away, he met the angel's eyes as Gabriel stared back at him scared and devastated. Because he might have said Dean was involved, but he didn't say what he did to him, and when Sam found out. Gabriel wished he could be killed by a human weapon, preferably by Sam's hand. It was what he felt he deserved.

"Whatever it is... – Sam started, his eyes flashing with a bit of confidence – Whatever happened... We will face it... Together."

* * *

Cas slowly climbed off Dean and gently laid on the bed next to him, all the while watching him for any reaction. Dean's eyes were closed, his face without expression as his head was thrown back, his upper body still propped on his elbow.

And suddenly, Dean huffed a breath, like he was holding it for a while and Cas watched with anticipation as the hunter's head moved towards him, his eyes slowly opening. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw his lover's lips tug into a smile, those beautiful greens gazing at him with such love and admiration Cas never thought he would see.

"Are you all right?" He asked unable to hide the worry in his voice, but instead of a reply, Dean just slowly moved forward and pressed his lips against the angel's, humming as the angel returned the kiss. It didn't escape Cas the slight grimace Dean made when he pulled away and let himself lower on the bed, taking the angel along as well, and setting his head on Cas's chest.

"Dean... Please answer me." Cas tried again, as brought his arms around the hunter, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I am now." Dean whispered relaxing into the hug.

"You... You can't just be all right, not like that." Cas added frowning. He was asking him how he felt physically, but Dean replied as how he felt mentally and the angel knew he was lying. He just wasn't sure if he was lying to him or to himself.

"Well, maybe not completely – Cas's frown deepened not expecting this level of honesty – But I will be, as long as you stay with me." And Cas's heart clenched at the silent plea in that sentence. He moved his head towards Dean and gently gripped at his chin to make the hunter look at him, as he assured Dean, beyond any doubt...

"Of course I will, Dean. I will always be here." The angel said and paused, searching Dean's eyes for any sign, any hint of restrain, and when he found none, he added.

"I love you, Dean."

Cas watched as Dean's eyes widened at his statement, his mouth dropped open and his lower lip started to tremble, while his eyes enveloped in some strange warmth and Dean slowly breathed out, coming to the realization that Cas actually said what he thought he said. And Dean leaned forward and kissed his angel so lovingly he almost didn't have to pull away asd say...

"I love you, Cas."

The angel's eyes sparkled as a wide smile spread across his face and he leaned back and kissed the hunter once more, but quickly pulling away and letting him get settled back on his chest to rest. Soon, he could feel Dean's breathing even out and huffed a small smile as the hunter started snoring. It was too adorable to bother the sleepless angel who just held his human tight in his arms and watched over him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Dean just woke up and smiled seeing Cas right where he left him, in his bed, with him, when there was a knock on the door. Panic flashed across Dean's face only for a second, and was so glad Cas decided to go and see who it was. Just as he was about to turn the knob, Dean heard Sam's voice.

"Dean?"

Sam wasn't really surprised to see the angel open the door and open them just a crack so that they could talk face to face, but not enough for Sam to see Dean. And somehow, Sam thought it might have been for the best. Sam was half out of his mind when he asked Cas for the assist, and was now feeling embarrassed, not just because of what happened between them. No, it was because just like Cas, Sam has known for a long, long time how Dean felt about the angel and a mere thought that he might have been the thing that draws them apart. Sam wouldn't be able to stand it.

Bottom line. Gabriel might have hurt Dean physically, but Sam hurt him emotionally. And they both had to make amense.

"Is... Is he all right?" Sam asked unable to meet the angel's eyes.

Cas wanted to be stoic about this, for Dean, but ended up sighing at the amount of regret in the younger hunter's voice. "He is... Getting there..."

"Good... Good..." Sam repeated not sure what else to say.

"Ask them if they need anything." Gabriel offered and Cas could hear the small, ever so silent gasp coming from Dean at hearing his voice, despite the fact that the hunter tried to hide it. So Cas gave out the only reply that would serve to ease the hunter's tension and make him smile while sort of punishing the archangel. It wasn't as nearly as the punishment he deserved, but it was a start.

"Food. Dean requires nourishments. – and when Cas saw Gabriel about to snap his fingers he stopped him short – No! Nothing conjured. Dean likes his greasy burger without any magic. You are just going to have to go get it the old fashioned way."

Gabriel's eyes widened in slight horror as Sam pulled him, nodding and tugging a small smile, suggesting he will probably go with the archangel and show him how it's done. Cas was about to close the door and he almost did, but then pulled it open and yelled across the hall.

"Don't forget the pie!"


End file.
